El cumpleaños de Lucy
by alcai drangeel
Summary: Cual sera el mejor regalo para la persona que amas?


Ohayo minna

Bueno al fin esto de vuelta tras meses de no escribir nada y de no actualizar mis historias… escusas es lo que más hay pero creo que lo principalmente no me ha permitido escribir es por estar con el vicio me la he pasado viendo anime a más no poder y jugando un dichoso juego que es larguísimo, tal vez algunos me entiendan y otros no. Pero lo que les puedo asegurar es que voy a comenzar a actualizar pronto.

Hoy les traigo esta linda historia que no es de mi autoría, pero que su autora me permitió publicarle en este foro. Hace algunos meses cuando la leí me encanto y no quise perder la oportunidad de adaptarla a mi pareja favorita (nalu) y sin más que decir…

Fairy tail no me pertenece su dueño y creador es Hiro Mashima-sensei y esta historia tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a una fabulosa escritora, la cual es una de mis escritoras favoritas Layla a la cual agradezco por permitirme publicar tu historia en este foro.

**El cumpleaños de Lucy**

"_Me he escabullido con todo el cuidado que he podido entre las sábanas para que no despertaras. Aunque parezca mentira viniendo de mí, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no conseguía dormir. Y no sé porqué, quizás sólo para poder ordenas mis ideas, me he puesto a escribir una carta que nunca tendrá destino, simplemente como boceto de lo que debería ser capaz de decirte…_

_Mañana es tu cumpleaños…el aniversario del día en que la más hermosa de las estrellas ilumino por primera vez este mundo. Y yo, tonto de mí, no tengo ni un mísero detalle para regalarte. Busqué y busqué, pero nada me parecía suficiente para este día… no había nada que mereciese llamarse "tu regalo de cumpleaños", y el resultado de esto… me encuentro con las manos vacías, y tú seguro que esperas un buen regalo de mi parte. Un regalo que no llegará… y es que cómo puedo comprarte flores, si ninguna flor en este mundo se compara a tu belleza? Cómo comprarte una joya que pierda todo su brillo en comparación con tus ojos? Da igual lo que pensara, no había un posible regalo que superase al que tú me has dado…_

_Porque tú, mí luce… me lo has dado todo. Y ahora, escribiendo prácticamente a oscuras algo que ni siquiera tiene sentido… no puedo evitar sonreír e hincharme como un orgulloso pavo por decir "mi lucy". "Mía"… no porque piense que me pertenezcas, sino porque ya no tengo ninguna duda de que es imposible que alguien más en todo el mundo sienta lo que yo siento por ti. Porque mi corazón te pertenece desde el día en que te conocí tanto que sería inútil negar que fue amor a primera vista. E incluso sobre esto tengo dudas, porque creo que te amé antes incluso de conocerte._

_La verdad, no podía dormir pensando en cómo he sido tan tonto de no comprarte al menos "algo"… imaginando lo mal que te sentirás por mi culpa al descubrir que yo, aquel que juró hacerte feliz a cualquier precio, no tengo un regalo en condiciones para ti. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar por tu mente… dios, qué estúpido he sido!_

_Te regalaría la luna y las estrellas si estuvieran a mi alcance… pero creo que las estrellas estarían de más, si ya estas tu aquí. Podría haber ido en busca del más grandioso tesoro que existiese para ti, pero aun así me encuentro con las manos vacías ante ti. Las manos vacías y el corazón lleno… lleno a rebosar de todas las sensaciones que tú provocas en él._

_Desde que te conocí supe que eras para mí, Y desde ese día jure no dejarte ir. Mi corazón se entrego a ti, sin pensar si quiera si tú lo querías a él._

_Uno de los mejores días de mi vida fue cuando te invite a formar un grupo con happy y conmigo, y aceptaste. Eso fue el comienzo de nuestra unión. El pasar del tiempo hizo que mis sentimientos hacia ti, se hicieran aun más fuertes de lo que ya eran y que lograran despertar los tuyos hacia mí._

_Tu belleza está más allá de toda duda, nunca entendí a quienes decían que erza e mirajane eran las más hermosas en fairy tail, pensaba que estaban locos porque para mí, siempre has sido y serás el más bello regalo para los ojos. Y no sólo para los ojos… Haces que todos mis sentidos palpiten… El suave tacto de tu piel y de tus sedosos cabellos… el fino aroma a flores de cerezo que emanas… la maravillosa visión de tu cara, tus preciosos ojos, tu perfecto cuerpo… tu sabor, ese dulce néctar que me has permitido probar de tus labios y de tu cuerpo que me vuelve loco… y el sonido de tu voz, en cualquiera de tus formas, da igual que sea un grito o un susurro, viniendo de ti es lo más fascinante que podría escuchar… y cuando se trata de tus exquisitos gemidos, entre los que a veces pronuncias mi nombre, haces que me eleve hasta otra dimensión, realmente debe ser pecado sentir algo así. Pero si lo es, iré al infierno con mucho gusto, puedes creerme. Y ahora mismo, escuchar tu suave y rítmica respiración mientras duermes frente a mi… ver como tu pecho sube y baja con cada nueva exhalación… tu rostro tan relajado mientras estas en lo que parece un apacible sueño… como me gustaría estar allí contigo! Pero si puede haber algo mejor que eso, es poder contemplarte así…_

_Hace tiempo que lo pensé… lo increíble que me resulta poder mirarte abiertamente… no es algo que no se plantee antes de tenerlo, pero ahora no cambiaría por nada el poderte mirar cuanto quiera sin tener que apartar la mirada para que no me descubras, no tener que preocuparme porque mis ojos reflejen mis sentimientos… al mirarte, simplemente mirarte como mi corazón quiere que lo haga. Mirarte como el extraordinario tesoro que eres._

_Si, un tesoro. Para mí, no puedo haber riqueza mayor… nada es comparable con lo que consigues en mí. Y por eso yo te querría hacer el Mejor regalo del mundo, si tal cosa existe. Y a falta de eso te regalaría todo lo que tengo… renunciaría a ser un mago si tú me lo pidieras. Sería capaz de convertirme en un príncipe elegante y con buenos modales sólo por un beso tuyo. Por un beso de esos jugosos labios a los que me he vuelto adicto… Sí, adicto, porque tú te has convertido en mi mayor vicio… mi droga. Esa droga que hace cada día más especial que el anterior, y que provoca que cada día quiera más y más… esa droga que tanto miedo me da alguna vez no tener cerca… porque no existiría rehabilitación para recuperarme de haberte tenido a mi lado y haberte perdido…_

_Lo único que no puedo regalarte… es mi vida. Porque mi vida no es mía por propio derecho… sino porque tú me la diste. Sí, ése es el regalo que tú me hiciste y yo nunca podré superar. Es por ti por quien abro los ojos cada mañana, no hay nada mejor que quedarme a dormir a tu lado… la sensación de verte acurrucada a mi lado al despertar es… sencillamente única e indescriptible. Tu estás conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos, siempre allí a mi lado, y yo te lo agradeceré eternamente… porque como ya deberías haber aprendido, lo importante no es la dimensión de lo que puedas hacer por una persona… sino tus sentimientos hacia él… y ahora… ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber cuáles son esos sentimientos… La verdad es que nunca me lo has dicho en voz alta, pero no hace falta, no digas nada… porque dices con la mirada más de lo que crees._

_Ya no me quedan promesas que hacerte… sólo me queda cumplirlas, cumplirlas hasta el día en que mi alma se separe de mi cuerpo, y aun entonces esperará por la tuya para ser una sola hasta el fin de los días. No quiero meterte prisa, no quiero agobiarte… pero tú eres todas mis respuestas… eres todas mis razones…_

_Parece que me he relajado al escribir todo esto, es casi como si me quitara un peso de encima, creo que por fin entiendo porque te gusta tanto escribir, pero nada comparado con cómo sería si fuera capaz de decírtelo en persona… pero al fin creo que podré dormir… y aunque no pueda de todas formas mis brazos ya acusan el hueco que dejaste en ellos cuando dejé de abrazarte para levantarme, así que no tengo más remedio_" _

Realmente se había quitado un peso de encima, porque en ese momento le venció el sueño, quedando profundamente dormido sobre la mesa.

Cuando llego la mañana, el pelirosa se despertó de golpe, acusando las molestias típicas de haber dormido en esa posición. Entonces recordó porqué estaba allí, y levanto la cabeza rápidamente. Al ver la carta sobre la mesa, dio un suspiro de alivio. La escondió en un cajón y regreso a la cama junto a su rubia, que se sacudió ligeramente al sentir una cálida sensación que la abarcaba.

Continuara...

hasta aquí queda esta parte de la historia, subiré pronto la otra parte... espero que les guste, ya saben dejen sus comentarios.

también les deseo que pasen una Feliz Navidad minna y con esto me despido...

nos leemos.


End file.
